Traditionally, cinematic theaters have a stationary screen and stationary seating facing toward the screen. Circular or polygonal theaters are known, especially for live stage productions, where the audience surrounds a stage.
Cinematic theaters having a round or polygonal shape and a dome shaped screen are also known. In these theaters, the audience is generally seated in stationary seats and the screen is viewed above and around them.
Also known in the art are various simulator structures, for both training purposes and entertainment. For driving and flight training, for example, the structure may include a steering wheel, joystick or other mechanism for interacting with the screen display. In an entertainment setting, the seating platform may include 1-6 DOF (degree of freedom) movement.
It is thus desirable to provide an improved theatrical experience including enhanced sensory immersion.